Ginger, Lingering
by 1995penguin
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, Ginger, in this story Ginger finds herself deserted in Ireland after a plane crash, she wants to make her way back to her beloved but can she? read and find out!
1. Ginger

Chapter one: Ginger

Where was she? The question rummaged through her head like the speed of light, she couldn't comprehend where she was stationed at, the only clues that she was still alive was her rapid heart beating. Her breathing started to exhilate, she could see her breath in the fresh dew of the morning. The rain started to pound on her, freezing every part of Ginger to the bone, and what could she do? What else of coarse, cry.

This wasn't Tasmania, she wasn't even sure of this place, the only clue that kept repeating in her head was one word, Ireland. Ginger looked around and only saw green for miles, excluding the white fluffy animals dotting the hillside. Ginger slowly felt herself grasp the necklace, looking down she felt Kowalski's embrace starting to dawn on her.

_Find shelter, theres a storm coming soon, you can tell. _She heared Kowalski's voice start to order her around.

Great, she was soaking wet and now delusional as well. However, the words that he spoke stuck to her, she had to find shelter, but where? She grasped the necklace harder hoping for an answer from her beloved. She held it for a while but no reply was heard, Ginger felt herself start to cry louder, she stared at the green all around her, there was nothing for miles so where to start? Just then Ginger felt her eyes start to droup from the coldness clouding her body.

_Ginger! head towards the animals, they'll help you._

Ginger, now groggy from the cold, shook her head yes and started walking, she felt her muscles starting to hurt as they gave off heat, but not recieving any in return. Ginger gritted her teeth in pain but still pushed to walk, she was almost there! She could see the fluffies more easily now and behind them there was a barn. A nice, dry barn where she could dry off. Ginger felt herself close her eyes thinking of the warmth and comfort.

Just then, Ginger heard a sickining snap, like a wooden fence snapping in too, she felt herself lap over in pain. Starting to hold her knee she relised, her knee popped out of place, Ginger was not suited for coldness or wetness either, in her mind the rain was her enemy, she never even seen rain in Tasmania for all she remembered. The only thing of rain existed by stories that her mother told her of downpours, before she was concevied or born. Ginger tried to regain balance, the pain in her knee was inconceviable, it hurt so much Ginger let out a howl of pain, she was hoping that someone would help her or even hear her.

Ginger sat on the wet grasses, hoping for a hero that would never show, she felt it. No one was going to come help an animal that no ones ever seen before, she felt it, she just knew it. Ginger sat there in her all to familiar fetal position and rubbed her popped out knee, she knew that she couldn't help herself. Her survival instincts were telling her to keep going, her heart on the other hand, told her she wasn't going to make it. Ginger could feel herself squeezing the heck out of her propsal necklace.

" No, no no I can't die, I just can't, please God let me live, I-I have so many people waiting my return, I just can't decieve their requests, I can't die" Ginger felt herself pull forwards towards her knees, burying her head in her knees so she couldn't see the world around her, for all she knew this could have been hell, or maybe that was just her.

Ginger felt herself look up, glare at the greenlands and regain balance, even though her knee pained like hell, she stood her ground and stared at the fluffies, now more then kilometres away.

" No I won't die" She felt herself start to say, Ginger then went into a running stance, knee still killing her just wanting to rest.

Ginger took off, trying to be a speeding bullet, she made her way to a wooden fence that was close by the barn. Putting one hand on the fence for support, her right hand on her knee, Ginger collapsed. She felt herself fighting back tears, tears of joy, tears of pain. She just cried, untill she blacked out from being exposed to cold climates.

* * *

" Hey, hey lassie? are you okay?" A warm, soothing voice with a strong accent awoken Ginger from a deep sleep.

Ginger opened her eyes, where ever she was it was warm and thats all that mattered, at least right now. She felt herself laying on something soft but terribly itchy. She sat up and found her fur covered with bits of hay.

" That's good love, I was scared you weren't going to make it, terrible weather outside, thank the heavens that I found you out there"

Ginger turned her attention to the voice, she noticed that it was one of those things, the fluffies she saw on the hill. Slowly, Ginger crawled over to her, she didn't want to risk pushing her knee to hard.

" Your a fluffy" Ginger said trying to make sence of things.

The fluffy made a little chuckle, it sounded almost like a baa sound, she turned towards Ginger and smiled a warm, caring smile.

" No love, I'm a sheep, but you can call me Oreaium"

A sheep? What was that? Ginger had never heard of a sheep, then again she'd never seen one on Tasmania either, it made her remember the first time she met the boys. That made her heart beat faster and her to grip her necklace, Oreaium saw this and noticed the necklace.

" Ain't that lovely, where'd you get it love?" Oreaium came closer to her, wanting to see this strange item.

" It's a necklace, a propsal actually, it was given to me by my beloved" Ginger could feel herself start to smile a bit, then it turned into a huge depressing frown, " But we live super far away now"

Oreaium tried to be of comfort, she smiled a resuring smile and walked closer, she huddled up close to Ginger and turned towards her.

" That's nice, I did figure that you weren't from these parts, tell me love what is your name? Or your country of orgain, and were is your beloved at now?"

Ginger tried to smile but the thought of Kowalski a thousand miles away, seemed to dampen her cheerful mood, did she even wear a smile? Maybe not but she felt good that she made a friend who understood her, even she did talk differently.

" My name is Ginger, I'm a platypus from Tasmania, I was transferred from the wild to a zoo in New York, I fell in love with a penguin named Kowalski, he was super cute and smart, and now I'm here" Ginger felt her heart slice in two.

Oreaium laid down beside her on a second stack of hay, she looked up at the holed roof and felt a couple drops trickle in, she sighed and turned back to Ginger.

" Aye, I understand, you see heartbreak isn't my type of comfort zone, I do know what it's like to be smitten however, even I a boring looking animal have found myself wooing someone as well"

" No no no! I'm not in heartbreak, I haven't even broke up with him, we still love each other no matter how far I am from him, he promised! w-we promised! I mean I fell in love with him and were proposed so" Ginger stumbled on a breath, she saw herself staring into Oreaium's dark chocolate brown eyes.

" You see, I made you confess, you're not alone and neither is he, and that necklace is the proof." Oreaium had a whole different demenor, she was determinded, determinded to make Ginger understand that she wasn't alone, but she was.

Ginger smiled and stared up at the peeks of sky, peeking though the roof making raindrops fall in between cracks. She laid on her back and rubbed her stomach, just like Kowalski would have done for her, even though she was sobbing through heavy breathing, she felt two things making her stronger.

Kowalski's aura surronding the necklace, and Oreaium's kind smile haunting her subconisious.

She knew she was safe here.

_Kowalski, I'm here and I'm safe, so please don't worry._

* * *

Kowalski had just finished cleaning up his office, he cleaned out his bookshelf and his beakers. His office was empty, Skipper was away with Private and Rico. He smiled to himself, he knew that they decided to give him some space.

He had just been sepreated from his beloved, not for very long. However a day felt like an eternity just without her popping in from somewhere. Not seeing her dazzling smile or feeling her extra soft bill, made him wonder what she was doing now. How was Tasmania? Where the platypi looking at her with disgust or with curiousity? Surely one had to be curious where she was for a week or two. Kowalski then saw something out of the corner of his eye.

" Skipper?" Kowalski had to ask, maybe it was one of the boys checking up on him, just to make sure he wasn't a total reck or something among that line. When hearing no reply, Kowalski walked up towards the ladder and outside towards the penguin's ice block.

When he surfaced, Kowalski saw no one, he was about to turn around when he was caught by something. He looked upwards, the stars they-they were so beautiful, they twinkled so brightly and they seemed to be smiling at him, Kowalski, being a man of science thought nothing of it at first. He simply turned around, walked down the ladder and into his office, where he thought.

Kowalski could feel himself start to smile, he then laughed and fell on his back, in tears from laughing for no reason, he relised why he was having this episode.

" I hear you Ginger, I hear you" He smiled, and wondered if she could hear him.

P.S: Sounds familiar to some story saga I know, hmm? well I'll let you guess what is it :p


	2. Best friends

Chapter 2: Carrde is feaer ( Irish; Best friends)

Ginger awoken her eyes after her terrible slumber, the creaking of the floarboard, the squeaking of mice rumming about the barn. Every noise kept her awake till daylight. Ginger just keep looking outside, the rain had made everything clearer and even brighter. She felt as if she could frolick through it's green meadows for ever. Ginger still on her back, turned towards Oreaium who was still aslumber.

Since it was polite to leave a guest sleeping, even though it was the other way around, Ginger decided to explore her new home,maybe just temperorally Ginger kept thinking. As soon as she stood up the ring of pain beat her back to the floor, Ginger let out another howl, awakening Oreaium in the process.

" My love! dearest, what happened?" Oreaium still groggy, awoke right away when she saw Ginger bent over in pain.

" I-I tried to stand up to walk, but my knee still hurts" Ginger explained through sobs.

Oreaium walked over and bent over to check on Ginger, she rolled her over with her hooves and took a look at her knee, she applied pressure but stopped when Ginger gritted her teeth, she then paced back and forth as if thinking.

"I think I know someone who might be of assistance, please wait here love" And with that, Oreaium galloped out of the barn and into the green world outside.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Oreaium returned. Only with someone galloping beside her, a young brown horse is what it seemed to be, both were dashing towards the barn and towards Ginger.

" Sorry for the wait Ginger love, you see my friend Timmy he breaks his knees all the time, so I figured he could help" Oreaium introduced the horse as Timmy.

" Nice to meet you" Ginger looked up awed, even Kowalski wasn't that tall! Timmy could tower over them easily.

" Yes, well I heard your plane went down, I also heard that you're a platypus" Timmy bowed his head down, " It's nice to met your aquantince, Ginger"

Ginger felt her face flush with embarrisment, Timmy had such a cute little british accent, and he was so tall! Ginger just couldn't get over his growth, she just stared at him the whole time without a word. Her sence kicked in and she smiled.

" Well I'm honored" Ginger bowed her head as well, she and Timmy unbowed at the same time, making eye contact.

He had bright blue eyes, it looked so rare or maybe it was her, she had never seen a horse in Tasmania, maybe somewhere but not in the outback that is. They were a bright ocean blue, it made Ginger feel as if she could relax in them forever, beautiful saphire blue just like her beloved, yes her beloved's same eye color.

Kowalski.

Hearing that name ring throughout her mind was a tranquil feeling, she wanted to hear it over and over again, she wanted to feel him, hear him and kiss him one more time. The only thing that made her feel those things was her beautiful propsal necklace, she stared at it with loosely closed eyes, she could swear that she could tell that he was smiling at her via the necklace. Ginger looked up when she remembered that she was absance for her guests.

" I'm sorry, I got so lost in my thoughts I forgot about Timmy helping me" Ginger laughed a goofy laugh and blushed a bit.

Timmy smiled too, just in comfort as if to say " Don't worry about it!" Timmy then leaned closer towards Ginger, he stared at her popped out knee and put one hoove up. Before he applied any pressure he turned towards Oreaium. Oreaium nodded as if she knew what to do, she walked towards Ginger and proped down beside her.

" This is gonna hurt really bad love" Oreaium had already grabbed her webbed hand.

Timmy looked really bothered by this as well, he still held his hoove in the air as if unsure. Then as if he changed his mind, he stomped. Ginger's eyes wide in pain as she felt the bone secure in place, her eyes welding tears like crazy. Ginger just gritted her teeth in the horrible pain and gripped Oreaium's hand, scared even that she was holding too hard, loosened her grip.

" I'm sorry, but it was the only way" Timmy turned towards Oreaium and looked apologetic.

" I know love, it was the only way" Oreaium looked towards Ginger who was now passed out from the pain.

" So what is she doing here? and how are we going to adapt with her in the barn?" Timmy had to ask, he was already aware of the fact that animals were asking questions about her.

Oreaium looked at Ginger's peaceful sleeping face, she laid beside her and rubbed her face. She just keep rubbing her cheek, unsure of herself. Where could she stay? Ireland wasn't her home, unlike her this was her home not Ginger's. Ginger seemed to have so much on her mind, she just wanted to be with her beloved, which to Oreaium's intercept of it all, she couldn't even live a peaceful life. Oreaium understood, understood too well unfortunally. She had heartbreak and even though Ginger was deniening it, she sort of was in heartbreak herself. She couldn't even see her beloved since he was miles away, and to arrive in a different land. Oreaium couldn't even pretend to put herself in Ginger's shoes, it hurt her heart too much. Oreaium smiled a little smile and turned towards Timmy.

" I know one thing, this isn't her home she needs to be with her family, her beloved" Oreaium said determindly to Timmy.

Timmy looked at her suprised, he had never seen Oreaium so serious before, she was always a cheerful, happy little sheep, not someone who took things seriously. Timmy could tell that there was something else behind Ginger which made her act this way.

" What are you implying?" Timmy had to ask, there had to more, there just had to be!

Oreaium smiled an uncomfortable smile towards Timmy, she stood up tall, with such sher determinination and glared at Timmy.

" I believe everything happens for a reason, she is here for a reason and I believe it is my destiny to bring her back"

" So what are you going to do? take her back to New York yourself?" Timmy asked with a huge amount of sarcasm.

Oreaium raised one eyebrow up at him, she glared harder and the smiled a huge devious smile.

" Not exactly, but close enough, I'll find the airport ship her back towards New York and happy ending for her" Oreaium said while looking towards Ginger.

Timmy rolled his eyes, like he'd been through this 50 times. He pffted his lips and then asked.

" How are you going to even get to the airport? it's probably a 3 day hike from here"

Oreaium looked like she was concerding his thoughts, good point it would take a long time, especially since they were in the country part of Ireland. The walk to Dublin would be exhausting but for her heart, Ginger's heart. Oreaium felt as if it was worth it, Oreaium once again turned towards Timmy.

" Saddle up love, were going to Dublin, the shipping yards arn't far from there are they? I've heared me masters talking about where they ship their livestocks"

Timmy understood, and nodded in agreement. He walked to the end of the barn and threw on his riding gear, he slowly bent down and grabbed Ginger carefully by her bill and lefted her onto his back, Oreaium was trotting by his side. They prepared for whatever dangers had awaited them from outside.

* * *

" Come on man! you love my fish cakes!" Skipper shouted towards Kowalski.

Kowalski did love Skipper's fish cakes, it wasn't the cakes it was who he wanted to eat them with. His one beloved he couldn't stop worrying about her since last night, after the stars and the episode his mind was literally drowning with her face, her everything. Kowalski just wasn't in the mood for anything except for her.

He put down his half bitten fish cake, apologed to Skipper and walked outside, walking always cleared his mind, whenever it needed to be cleared that is. Kowalski would always leave her tank for last, it was the one thing he needed to be cleansed of not reminded.

When he did arrive at what felt like a morque instead of a home, he smiled at the new inhabitatents, which was a lovely older turtle from the Great barrier reef. However, the tank always seemed to be empty even with someone in it, it would always be hers and no one elses, at least in his mind. Walking away with a more sadended heart, Kowalski walked back to the HQ.

_Kowalski,_

He turned his head in responce, he heard a voice whisper his name. No one was there just empty tanks of animals, turning away he kept on heading towards the HQ.

_Kowalski, please_

" Who's there?" Kowalski felt angered, he felt like someone was playing a trick on him, he turned around and no one would be there. He once again turned around.

_Kowalski, please believe in me, I'll be home soon._

Kowalski then froze in place, the voice sounded so familar, it sounded like Ginger's. But that was impossible, Ginger was too far away and beside it was probably the wind, he was deliulional the wind couldn't send messages to anyone, it was bolanga.

However, Kowalski didn't deny it, instead he smiled and thought just this once, maybe it was Ginger. Saying she was safe and on her way home.

P.S: The propsal necklace, is actually based off a real necklace on a website called ?item_id=1395&category_id=190 check it out!


	3. The great adventure

Chapter 3: A eachtra iontach ( A great adventure)

Beautiful blue clouds swiftly rolling across the countryside, a beautiful breeze humming through their ears, it was a beautiful Ireland afternoon. Oreaium still trotting through fields of grass, smiled at Timmy and thinking to herself, _Nothing could ruin this day._

Here she was, with the one person she truly liked. Oreaium just couldn't stop thinking about it, she'd be with him for 3 days with Ginger. She truly thanked her for even showing up in Ireland even if it was an accident. Yes, Ginger needed to be praised in Oreaium's eyes.

The hillside was the longest hillside in their eyes, it would led to Dublin quicker then going through towns, and. It would help them be able to wonder without being caught by humans. Timmy trotted slowly up the hillside, it was pretty steep, one false move could mean you'd be tumbling down it as fast as you climb up.

Oreaium let her eyes wonder from Timmy to the wonderful view, it was a clear view of MacDottie's lake. The sun was reflecting magesticly off of it and she could see fishing boats just coming off the pier, Oreaium smiled it was a really beautiful day.

" How's Ginger me love?" Oreaium had to ask, she had been out for about 3 hours.

" She's still breathing that's the main thing, other than that I think the pain just made her pass out" Timmy replied without looking back.

" That's good" Oreaium said a little upset for not seeing his face.

They both trotted in silence for a couple minutes, Oreaium still looking at the never ending Mac Dottie's lake and Timmy still keeping his eyes on the hill.

" You know I've been thinking" Timmy said while breaking the silence.

" Of what love?" Oreaium had her train of thought broken as well.

" I wonder just what kind of guy this....uh... what's his name?"

" Kowalski dear,"

" Oh okay, yeah what kind of person is this guy?"

Oreaium was surprised, Timmy sounded almost worried to put Ginger into her beloveds hands. Oreaium could feel a pit of jealousy arise in her stomach, she liked him Ginger never said anything about Timmy, so why was he concerned?

" I don't know love, but from what Ginger told me and by the look in her eyes, that he's a nice kind gentlemen" Oreaium said with hastiness in her voice.

" That's good, she's going to be sore for a couple of days, I didn't want a rough boy looking after her" Timmy replied with once again not looking at Oreaium.

Oreaium didn't say anything after that, she was scared that she might say something stupid if she dared to open her mouth. She just watched the hillside slowly start to stoop back down, only to be welcomed by another hill. Just then Oreaium heard a sound behind her, she slowly turned around to see where it was coming from. There was nothing there, she turned around again only to be surprised by a,

" Hello Oreaium!" A ball of red flung down from a tree, landed on her back and walked to her head.

Oreaium looked up and smiled, he currently knows how to ruin a bad mood, which is a good thing! She was staring into the eyes of her best friend, Quirky. He was the littlest, fattiest Red poll she had ever seen in her life.

" Quirky top of the morning to tye!" Oreaium said with a huge smile spreading across her face.

" Whatcha doing girly? So far from your home, I know you like exploring but isn't this a bit too much?" Quirky asked with a concerned look on his face.

Oreaium giggled a happy giggle, she pointed her hove towards Timmy and explained why she so far from her barn.

" You see were taking a platypus back to New York, were going to the shipyards and sailing her back home to her beloved" Oreaium sighed, the jealousy was back and lodged in her throat.

Quirky looked confused, he hopped off Oreaium's head and flew over to Timmy, he got a look at Ginger and blushed, to him she was beautiful and cute. Even though he'd never heard or seen a platypus before until now, he felt kind of jealous that she found someone that she was in love with.

" She's er.... cute" Quirky said while turning redder then ever.

" Sure sure" Oreaium was sick of hearing that Ginger was so damn cute.

" So where ya's going can I come along?" Quirky had a short term memory, Oreaium rolled her eyes and told them where they were going, again.

Quirky smiled flustered, he knew that she had told him where they were going, he just forgot. He once again flew onto Oreaium's back and hitched along for the ride.

Quirky knew it would take about 3 days to walk to Dublin, since they were located on the border between Waterford and Wexford, right now they were in Wexford. He knew because this is where he was born and raised since he was a chick. He smiled to himself, he lost his mother to a hunting accident, she was shot by a hunter and was used for God knows what. Quirky never really got along with his father, he just always visited Oreaium since she had a motherly influence on him.

" Wow look at that" Timmy stopped dead in his tracks and kept looking ahead.

Oreaium and Quirky both looked right ahead, they couldn't believe what they saw, standing right in front of them was an old abandoned castle, probably about a thousand years old. Excited with the fact of exploring, Oreaium dashed right away to the ruins.

" Oreaium wait up!" Timmy dashed right after her, smiling he raced against her.

" Oh that's what you think love!" Oreaium laughed and she and Timmy had a race to the castle, with him wining of coarse.

" Did you honestly think you'd win against a horse? A creature with long legs used to run?" Timmy laughed, even though you could tell he was out of breath. Oreaium was herself but she still continued to laugh as well. Quirky was still a little dizzy from being tossed around.

" Yea, well good race love" Oreaium shook Timmy's hoove with her hoove. She smiled and turned towards the grey castle covered with moss, she loved the look of it and the smell of must and oldness luminating off of it, she frankly loved the existance of it.

" I think it'd be a fine place to have our lodgeings for the night" Timmy said while looking up the tower, " It's sturdy too, probably no ones been in it for years"

" I know, thats what makes it more exciting" Oreaium said while creeping the door open.

All four of the animals walked inside of the dark, abandoned building. They found a huge old dining table that broke and was aged by time, there were flags all over the place, damped and teared from the rain leaking through the ceiling. However, Oreaium fell in love with the place, it had her name written all over it from the beginning.

" This place is called Wexford castle, I used to fly by this place all the time" Quirky said while walking among the floor.

" I learned that this used to be a castle for maids, they used to work here earning the king and queen's trust, if they did they'd work for them, but there'd be tests all over the place in this castle"

Oreaium turned her full attention towards Quirky, who was sitting on a loft of hay.

" Really? what kind of test?"

" Well, certain things couldn't be touched, you couldn't slack off ever, and there were rooms no one besides the king and queen could enter"

" Well that doesn't sound hard"

" Yes, well did you ever hear of curiosity killed the cat? Many maids become supisious and broke the rules, whoever was found of bending or braking the rules was thrown out or there were other major consequences"

" What kind of consequences?" Oreaium become hooked on every word.

" You don't want to know sister" Quirky answered.

Just then outside, they could hear storm clouds start to swift over the Wexford countryside. Oreaium shrugged and laid down beside Quirky on the hay loft. Timmy just laid down on the cold marble floor with Ginger still sleeping on his back. The crew stayed there for the night, in a dark abandoned castle.

* * *

He sat there, and sat there and sat there. Unsure of what to do with himself, but just sit. Kowalski become distant every waking day. Ginger was the only thing he wanted, he had already missed training for 2 days now and Skipper was getting furious. He wanted a rescue mission, lure Ginger back here themselves, Skipper would not alow it. What he wanted was to embrace her in his arms and smile once again, what was a smile? Do not ask a broken hearted genius, excuse me half genius.

One hour after training, Skipper came in Kowalski's office to see him slouched over his desk, beaker in hand as if drinking, the whole picture seemed off.

" Kowalski!" Skipper made his voice loud and clear, Kowalski startled, dropped the beaker and jumped up. He turned to met Skipper with lifeless eyes.

" Yes sir?"

Skipper looked at his once brave man, now a useless, worried man. He walked over to Kowalski tried to smile, put one flipper on his shoulder.

" I know how much Ginger meant to you, she meant something to all of us, which is why I believe that we'll start a rescue operation, just to get her back"

Kowalski's eyes started to twinkle, the picture of an abandoned fireplace sparking a light in many years, his flippers started to tremble in excitement and overloading emotions. He stared at Skipper trying not to cry with joy.

" Thank you sir"

" Your welcome Kowalski, now lets get us a platypus"

Kowalski walked over to his screen and pushed a couple of buttons, his serious face was back and he seemed to be himself again, one mention of Ginger coming back was like his ginseng, he was awakened by the sound of her presence, he felt whole again with him knowing she was coming back for sure this time.

" Alright I put a GPS system into her necklace, on the world map it will tell me where she is" Kowalski looked up a beeping red light starting to shine on the globe.

The red flashing light was shining on a part of Ireland, this part confused Kowalski. He thought that she was in Tasmania not Ireland, maybe a shipping order got miscalculated, that was probably it, just a mere calculation. Kowalski turned back towards Skipper, this time Skipper was wearing a mere serious face.

" Kowalski" He started,

" Yes sir?"

" When we get Ginger back, I-I want you guys too....to be alone" Skipper sputtered out slowly but cut to the point.

" Excuse me sir?" Kowalski couldn't really comprehend what Skipper was telling him.

" When we get Ginger back, I want you guys to be alone, alone with no one, every time you guys get together you get dragged apart by some unknown force, I want you guys to have a nice, relaxing vacation, you know like a honeymoon or somethin"

Kowalski fully understood this time, though he wished he hadn't. He knew what Skipper's hidden message was within his speech, a very very disturbing thought was behind it.

" You mean, you think a sexual relation will help build our relations?" Kowalski felt downright flustered even saying the sentence.

" Well yes, doesn't it help anything?" Skipper talked like he knew about everything in the world, however sexual relations wasn't his zone.

" Not nessaicarly"

Kowalski couldn't even believe that Skipper would suggest that, to sleep with Ginger would be horrifying, not by way of body or anything, but just the fact that they would have inter coarse with each other! Kowalski tried not to think about it for the next couple of minutes.

" Come on Kowalski, you need to relax, what about a nice little honeymoon in the Chelsea hotel eh? I know of someone who could get you in there for free"

Kowalski didn't want to think about it but it just kept popping in his head, sure a nice romantic night would be wonderful with Ginger, but the one part that he didn't even want to think about kept lodging itself in his awakened mind, the subconscious was ignoring the whole fight.

" Just think about it, right now we have a platypus to save from leprechauns"

Kowalski was about to correct him on the fact that leprechauns don't exist, when he decided not to. He didn't feel like correcting or being the options guy anymore, instead he wanted to be one thing that meant the most important thing to him.

Kowalski, the beloved.

P.S: I know I know! I didn't really like this chapter either, it really had no plot besides the Irish friends talking about their lifes and relations, I promise that it'll get better, and I want you to think about Kowalski and Ginger with you know : 3 P.S the story saga is actually Twilight if you can see the relations, this arc reminds me of New Moon, oh and I know that the proposal necklace link was broken off so here it is again, check it out!

?item_id=1395&category_id=90

Keep reading I promise it'll get better, 1995penguin


	4. Grey skies

Chapter four: Saor-speire liath ( Grey skies)

For what felt like an eternity, she was united. There she was embracing her beloved with tears following through her eyes, what made her cry more was that he was torn apart, torn apart by the time they were separated from each others embrace, and their care for each other. It tore her apart by the way time has a way with making things seem longer. It made her cry even more when she realised it was a dream.

Ginger jolted awake, her body covered in sweat and tears, and to be alone on the cold marble floor. She looked at the stone walls and broken furniture surrounding her, the place was unfamiliar and colder than the barn, she wasn't at the barn that she was sure of. She sat up and stood up. To her surprise she hadn't howled in pain, she remembered that Timmy helped her knee back into place.

" Hello?" Ginger looked around, she didn't see anybody she was getting scared by the aura that this place was giving off. She could tell that there was more than just empty walls in this place.

No reply was found, Ginger looked around in every angle, she slowly heard a door open up a creak. She turned around to find that a door was in fact opened a bit. Ginger had a heart in her mouth, she was scared but gathered the strength and courage and slowly walked towards the opened door.

Opening it slowly, it reveiled that there was nothing inside the room, just a stone windowless cellar, Ginger let go of her held in breath and turned around, she found a pair of eyes bulging into hers.

Ginger let out a huge bloodcurdling scream and jumped backwards into the cellar. When she stood back up she saw that she was staring into the widened eyes of Oreaium. Oreaium was holding in a laugh, she then walked in and sat beside Ginger.

" Are you okay love? didn't mean to scare you"

Ginger gathered her breath, let out a little chuckle still filled with octaves of fright, she smiled her goofy smile at Oreaium.

" Sure sure I'll be fine"

" What were you doing in there?" Oreaium stared around at the never ending tower that kept building upwards.

" I saw the door open a bit, so I figured that you were in here" Ginger smiled she was still looking for the culprit that appeared to be nowhere.

Oreaium looked at her like she had 3 heads, she then looked around unsure of herself. She then motioned for her and Ginger to get out of the cellar.

" None of us were in the castle at that time love, were all outside, I think you were tricked by a hooligan" Oreaium added while they were now outside in the nice sunshine.

" Whats a hooligan?" Ginger had a confused look on her face, more of wondering where was she now.

" A hooligan is a tricky ghost, it fools people by thinking someone is there when there is not, there not mean! Just like to play pranks on the living" Oreaium explained.

" Oh" Ginger said a little creeped out by the fact she might have been tricked by a ghost.

" Well look who's up" Timmy smiled grateful, Ginger smiled back involuntarily he was as nice as Kowalski, to her no one could be as nice as Kowalski even if they were nicer by 100 percent.

" Yep" Ginger smiled brightly, much to Oreaium's annoyance.

" Well we should keep on tracking love, we'll be in Wicklow by nightfall" Quirky announced as he came back down from flying, " You can see the outline of buildings from Wicklow"

" Who's that?" Ginger had to ask, she had never seen a bird so red in color or, or so fat! How was he even flying that was what she was wondering.

" Oh that's Quirky my Red Poll friend" Oreaium explained, Quirky flew onto her head and smiled at Ginger, turning red with embarrassment at the same time, Ginger didn't notice he was as red as he could get in her eyes.

" Nice er nice to meet you" Quirky said with too many octaves in his high enough voice.

" Yes, it is for me as well" Ginger bowed her head with acknowledgement. She looked back up to see that Oreaium was looking away from her with a look of annoyance on her face.

" What's wrong Oreaium?" Did she say something that offended her? Ginger was worried that she said something mean without paying attention, it reminded her of the time Kowalski kissed her unexpectedly.

" No love, I'm fine" Oreaium said with hastiness rising in her voice.

Ginger smiled a relaxed smile, it made her feel better that she hadn't offended Oreaium in any way, besides she couldn't lose an already made friend. It would make her feel upset if she did, she wanted her and Oreaium to be friends for their lives. It made her sad a little bit that she'd be living her newly made friend, she wanted to make her a present, her eyes glanced down at her proposal necklace, it gave her an idea.

" Already, If were going to make it to Wicklow by nightfall we'd better get a move on" Timmy said while stepping between Oreaium and Ginger, he glanced down at Ginger.

" Are you alright to walk? I don't mind letting you on my back for the ride to Wicklow"

" Oh no no no! I'm fine it would be too much of a hassle, I'm fine my knee had never been better like this before, and besides you already did enough for me but thank you anyways!' Ginger began sweating bullets, that's all she needed was for her to cause more trouble for Timmy, she had been passed out for a while on his back, she didn't want to keep bothering him.

" Oh no I wouldn't mind, but if your feeling better that's fine too" Timmy smiled a warm smile which made Ginger blush a little, she pushed the though aside and started to walk beside Oreaium, Oreaium now had a more annoyed face painted on her face.

" What's wrong theres something bothering you isn't it?"

" It's none of your concern, Ginger" Oreaium said, her voice as sharp as a razor.

Her tone struck right to Ginger's heart, that wasn't the kind Oreaium she had heard, this was a different demeanor almost jealous in way. Aha, that was the problem, Oreaium was jealous of all the kind acts that Timmy was giving to herself, so Oreaium did like him and it made her feel upset that he was taking care of her, Ginger frowned and kicked herself for even talking to him.

Ginger raced up besides Oreaium, she was nervous for even bringing up the conversation but, they were friends and friends share secrets and talk out problems to each other as well, however the question was where they still friends?

" Oreaium, I'm sorry" Ginger came straight to the point.

It worked, Oreaium stopped right in her tracks, turned around and glared at Ginger. Her expression was anger mixed with surprise. She walked slowly over to Ginger and tried to keep her furious demeanor however, it was being faded away.

" What about?"

" For everything, I didn't mean to give the wrong impression that I had a crush on Timmy, I love Kowalski and you know that as well, I'm still sorry for all the attention that I've been receiving from him, if-if he asks me for something I'll turn him down, just for you Oreaium"

Oreaium looked up in surprise, her eyes darted towards Timmy then back towards Ginger, her eyes starting to fill up with tears, she started gasping for breathe and ran away from Ginger.

" Oreaium!' Ginger mangaged to scream out, her emotions were so tangled up in the confusion she wasn't sure if it sounded like a command or a question.

" It goes farther than that Ginger! It's none of your business" Oreaium yelled while climbing up the hillside.

Ginger was so confused about what was going on, she waited untill she saw Timmy standing beside her, his face was full of seriousness and worry. Ginger wanted answers she turned towards Timmy, her mouth was clamped shut by his hove before she could get the words out.

" I'll tell you later when we find our lodgings for the night," Timmy replied while taking his hove off of Ginger's mouth, " Right now let's catch up with the emotionally confused Oreaium"

Ginger nodded and they both ran after Oreaium. Ginger wasn't even worried that she was running with Timmy all that mattered was that they find Oreaium and keep her safe and sound, she heard some wolves howling last night while in her unconscious state, so the hillsides were full of them, that made her worry more.

* * *

When they finally caught up with Oreaium, it was about the horizon, she had ran far close towards Wicklow, Ginger was pleased about two things, one she found Oreaium and second she was one step closer towards going back home to her beloved.

Timmy had saw the night sky and they decided to sleep next to a stream, next thing in the morning they could grab a drink or maybe some food, even though Oreaium didn't eat fish she said she was hungry enough she could, Ginger thought there might have been some yabbies swimming loose as well. They all decided that they found their lodgings.

When Oreaium and Quirky were both asleep Ginger turned towards Timmy, he promised that he tell why Oreaium was so jealous of her and why she freaked out at her as well, Ginger looked at Timmy with eyes that rang, _You promised._

Timmy sat down and asked Ginger to do the same, he sighed and looked up to the sky as if unsure of what to say, finally, he looked towards Ginger.

" When Oreaium met me, I was a young and foolish foal, we became good friends then when we got older we started to become more, the animals could all tell we were gonna get hitched. Secretly of coarse we knew that the animals would never allow a sheep and horse to get married, so we kept our love life a secret." Timmy paused for a break and then briefly began, " Then the farmer became supisious of us being together so.... he made more like forced Oreaium to mate with another sheep, she became pregnant and I didn't mind, I said I would raise the ewe as a son just like I promised" Another brief pause. " Then it happened so fast, it all went downhill from there, she was just went into labour to fast, I was there and the farmer's wife delivered, however it was a miscarriage"

Ginger's heart and eyes froze in place, she could feel her heart start to feel the slice of pain stinging through it,her eyes started to tear up a bit. A miscarriage, she never had a child but she saw of platypi's that had been through a bunch of agony of having to live through one. Ginger loved children but hoped never to have one, she felt Oreaium's pain of being dragged away from her child.

" I felt as if I lost my child as well, so I knew that I could never bear a child with her, it would be against nature. I then started to lost contact with her Oreaium would just break out into spasms and bawl her eyes out, I then realised that she wanted to be with me but my promise of being the father made her remember her loss. One day I took her and told her that I wouldn't be in her life anymore, that was a bad decision, it made her cry more and she became a wreck," Timmy was having a hard time decusing this as well.

" Timmy what happened to Oreaium after?" Ginger asked, Oreaium seemed to be so happy and careless not upset about anything, she just gave off that vibe.

" After I left to be in a riding school, I returned to find her to her normal carefree self, she no longer seemed to be upset about the miscarriage or anything, it seemed almost as if her memory was erased, whatever it was it must have took a while to suppress those feelings of depression"

Ginger nodded in agreement,

" Stop it" They both heard a voice from behind command them, turning around they say Oreaium glaring through tears, she was gasping for breath, she must have heard the whole conversation.

" Oreaium" was all Ginger managed to say.

" Stop talking about.....MY WHOLE LIFE STORY! STOP TALKING ABOUT THE WHOLE DAMN THING TIMMY! IT'S NONE OF HER BUSINESS!" Oreaium yelled at the top of her lungs.

" I'm sorry Oreaium, but she deserves to know, she is your friend after all" Timmy replied patiently.

" She is nothing but a sore reminder of those days! Those days when you were my everything, my world, my sun, my whole damn life! and you blew it by breaking up with me"

" Oreaium, say your sorry" Timmy said starting to get annoyed.

Ginger was a little confused, she was a sore reminder? Why didn't Oreaium say anything? She needed answers and she was going to receive them.

" Oreaium? can I ask you something?" Ginger asked in her quiet timid voice.

" What?" Oreaium replied with a lot of hastiness in her voice.

" How am I a sore reminder? I don't mean to be if I imply it some how, but please tell me so I can correct my mistakes"

Oreaium looked at her with such surprise, she seemed to vent off so much anger she wasn't really watching what she was saying.

" You always talk about your one true love him, Kowalski. I felt upset because it reminded me of me, you put your love and life into one person and what do you get? Torn apart, breakups and heartbreaks, I just don't...... I just don't" Oreaium started to cry while trying to finish her sentence.

" I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT LIKE I DID" Oreaium screamed and took off towards the hills.

" OREAIUM!" Ginger and Timmy yelled together.

" #!? doesn't she know that the hills are dangerous at this time of night? There's wolves out everywhere" Timmy started to run after her.

Ginger felt herself start to choke back his words, Wolves? This was serious, starting to follow after Timmy running with all her might, fighting back exhaustion, she managed to catch up with Timmy. After a while of running they heard something they wish they hadn't.

A wolf call, and a scream of terror.

_Oreaium!_ Ginger's eyes widen in fear, Timmy was cursing and holding back tears, first the story about the miscarriage and now this, Ginger couldn't take it, with Timmy by her side she and him ran over the hillside.

_Please be okay_ was all Ginger could think while her eyes bawled out tears.

* * *

" What the heck?" was all Kowalski could manage to say, he saw Ginger's GPS start to dash towards Wicklow of Ireland.

" What's wrong Kowalski?" Private waddled up towards him while starting at the globe.

" It's Ginger, by the looks of her GPS she's probably running" Kowalski could feel a wave of worry wash over him.

All the other 3 penguins tensioned up, they watched Kowalski with watching eyes, they knew that he'd be worrying if he found something that reeked of danger, running with no intention of explanation would mean something was wrong.

" I wouldn't worry, Ginger is a strong, brave girl" Skipper said while breaking the tension.

" I guess so..." Kowalski said letting his eyes turn glassy and his mind start to wonder, he turned towards Skipper and tried to speak.

" Skipper, if-if I could have a moment"

Skipper knew what this was about, he put his flipper up to tell Private and Rico to leave the room, immediately. He walked over towards Kowalski, slowly of coarse there was enough tension in the room he didn't need to add more. Kowalski just had a look of embarrassment but tension on his face.

" I-I accept your invitation"

Skipper smiled a keen smile, but dislodged it right away, he knew that Kowalski would take his offer and relax for a while with Ginger, if she came back that is, he wasn't holding his tongue however.

" Okay Kowalski, I'll talk to Missy, she'll get you in there anytime" Skipper walked away and to where the others were.

He could feel a new determination coming over him, mostly because he felt like he promised Kowalski that Ginger would come back, he wasn't promising anything but he felt like he was, Kowalski knew that Ginger might not come back, there was a good ratio that she might not. Skipper's heart however was telling him different. In his heart she'd be back.

And she'd be back for good.

P.S: yes I tried to make it interesting, but I'm just so busy with school so I apologize, for the people wondering, When the heck are Ginger and Kowalski reuniting? It'll come slow you have to go through the punches in life I'm afraid, but I won't linger too long.

Gotta.....keep....writing.....

1995penguin Cheers! :3


	5. Dangers that await outside

Chapter five: Go bhfuil contuirti ag fanacht go lasmuigh ( The dangers that await outside)

The hillside just wouldn't stop, it just kept bending this way and that never ending. The distasteful thought of Oreaium bent over bleeding to death, reeked through their minds. Ginger couldn't tell reality from her fantasies anymore.

Every turn seemed to mocking her in a silent way, she felt like she was useless, whats more is that she'd be a sore reminder to Timmy about Oreaium. Her mind was racing but her legs were not, she wanted to run at the speed of light, however a body can only take so much, her body was running empty, empty on sleep, food and comfort.

" OREAIUM!" Timmy yelled every 5 minutes, Ginger could tell that he felt useless she had, one part of her wanted to comfort him but she did make a promise, that she'd never touch him or reject all his kindness towards her, she wouldn't be mean towards him however. She was Ginger a nice kind platypus and it was breed into her blood, since her mother was a kind woman as well. She couldn't help it if she blushed by his nice calming voice and face, she couldn't help it.

" He......" Ginger heard a faint plea for help, her eyes still widened with terror, widened more. She felt her body freeze up but felt like she was running at the same time, Ginger passed trees still thinking she was in one place till she realised, she was in fact running. Running as fast as she could it felt like she was racing against time, the plea wasn't far in her mind it sounded like miles away.

" Ginger wait! We have to check for wolves" Timmy yelled while chasing after her,

" I don't care! I want Oreaium to be safe" Ginger yelled back while fighting tears.

She and Timmy ran to a wide open meadow, full of rye and wheat grass growing everywhere. It was super tall Ginger felt as if she was drowning in it, even Timmy was having a hard time seeing past the wild growing.

" Oreaium!" Ginger yelled at the field, Timmy glared down at her.

" You probably just gave away our position to any danger" Timmy sounded a little annoyed as well as a little frightened.

" I'm sorry but Oreaium could hear us as well, if she's alive she would hear us" Ginger felt the tension between them rise, it kind of made her want Kowalski's embrace more, she smiled on the inside.

A faint rustling could be heard from the wind and by the sound of a figure looming through the rye, Timmy darted his eyes around the moonlit field looking for Oreaium and dangers as well, Ginger kept keeping her eyes glared at the never ending field surronding her, from there on they could hear more rustling start to surround them, it was if the person or things were circling them. Ginger could feel the fear start to take over her, she keep it to herself while she just kept watching, unsure of what would happen.

" They spotted us" Timmy said slowly starting to duck his head, " Keep quiet and they might leave us"

Ginger nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, the quiet plea keep repeating itself in her mind, she wanted to at least run after it before it's final moments dawned on the creature, or worse, Oreaium. Ginger could feel herself start to cover her ears in fright, she felt to the ground in her last bit of strength she could feel Timmy's cold stare boring into the back of her neck, she didn't care she wanted to go home and to save Oreaium as well. She couldn't take the beating that she was receiving in her heart.

Ginger stood up slowly, Timmy's unsure eyes stared at her as she stood her ground, behind her Ginger felt the presence of being watched, turning around she found a pair of two golden eyes staring at her. Ginger started to scream but it was too late, the golden eyed animal pounced on her, claws digging into her arm making scars and blood. The wolf snarled at her and started to nip at her nose, Ginger could do nothing but scream.

" GINGER!" Timmy yelled as he stood up, he was aware there would be other wolves lurking around, he wasn't worried he was more worried about Ginger's well being. He pounced on the wolf's head with his hove, knocking it down a little bit.

The wolf howled in pain, it retreated to the ground holding it's now bleeding head with a huge horseshoe marked etched into it's skin and fur, the wolf looked up and glared, filled with rage this time it ran towards Timmy, Timmy was prepared however, he put his hooves up and started to kick the wolf around.

" Ginger! go!" Timmy order while the wolf got a winning hand on him, " Find Oreaium!"

She nodded and tried to run, the wolf stopped pouncing on Timmy and instead started chasing after Ginger. Ginger trying to run without passing out and keeping watch of other wolves circling around, she found herself in a different part of the rye field. What a perfect time to get lost, she had something chasing after her and she had no idea how to play hero as well. Ginger turned towards the front where she saw the wolf approaching.

" Sorry dear, no more running for you" the wolf started the pouncing pose, she bent down on all fours and pounced on top of Ginger. Ginger still crying with pain as the claws fitted perfectly into the already made scars. She stared into the luring golden eyes, it almost seemed like a tranquilizer as she was about to face her death, it was like the time in Tasmania when she thought she was going to killed, this must have meant that she was having flashbacks of her life now, she knew her life was going to over in a couple of minutes.

Instead of biting her, the wolf's eyes darted towards Ginger's proposal necklace, she cocked her head to the side as if wondering about it, she then nipped towards it, breaking the silver chain and ripping it off of Ginger's neck.

" No! not my necklace please!" Ginger was still shocked as the wolf had her proposal necklace dangling from her mouth. The wolf smiled sheepishly and sat down, she wasn't going to attack just wanted to see what would make do of this situation. She waited.

Ginger felt sick to her stomach, the moment that the wolf took the necklace off of her neck she no longer felt two things, Kowalski and her determination to save Oreaium, to be frank she felt naked without it. She just stared at the beautiful rainbow colored heart necklace dangling from a dog's mouth, a drop of saliva fell onto the pendant ruining it's tranquility. Ginger felt as if she didn't propose anymore instead more of a divorce, and the fact that a wolf stold it and was just sitting there she couldn't take it anymore.

" Give.....it....BACK!" Ginger felt a new wave of emotion wash over her, she felt as if ready to fight the wolf, the wolf made her break her promise to her beloved, the wolf may have killed her newly found friend. One thing was clear in her mind, the wolf was her enemy.

The wolf caught of guard dropped the necklace onto the grass, she felt Ginger start to fight her, throwing things at her like little pieces of rock at her face, even though she wasn't in a good mood to begin with, the wolf stood up and stood her ground.

" You honestly think that a bunch of rocks will stop me sweetie? Just try"

Ginger felt herself grow more angrier by the minute, she threw more rocks and kept pilting the wolf in the face, finally after the 6th rock the wolf fell down.

" Alright! I give up, I really don't want to do this anymore"

Ginger felt herself go back to normal, she watched her guard as she walked over towards the wolf, when she felt there was no harm involved Ginger walked more pastly towards her.

" W-what do you mean?" Ginger still had hastiness in her voice, her eyes still fixed on her necklace that was laying on the ground.

" I mean I'm giving up being part of my sister's pack, she started this whole girl wolves can hunt too! So I fell for it and I decided to join, but I've seen so much death I don't want to be this way, I'm sorry for hurting you" Her golden eyes looking apologetic.

" So much death?" Ginger felt her eyes flash and she stood on top of the wolf.

" What did you do with my friend?"

" Nothing, she's fine she was of no meat anyways, we let her go but she fainted, so we found you and that horse, I must ask what are you anyways?"

" I'm a platypus who needs to get her friend back and go home" Ginger was a little alarmed by her tone, it wasn't the nice kind platypus that she protraded. This Ginger was full of fury and anger, she wasn't worried if she was killed by a thousand wolves one thing mattered to her, it was the necklace.

" Why is that jewelary so important to you?" the wolf asked

" It's a promise I made to a friend when I was transferred, I promised that'd i'd always be his beloved and when I returned I'd be his wife" Ginger said while closing her eyes.

" That's so sweet, where is your home?"

" I used to reside in New York Central park zoo" Ginger replied.

" New york? I used to have a cousin that used to be in Dublin's zoo that got transferred there in New York, could I tag along as well? I'd love to visit her one more time"

" What's her name?" Ginger asked, she finally sat down on the wolves soft furry belly.

" Missy, she was a different wolf that had a growth disorder so she looked more like a small puppy, she got transferred when I was a young cub, I'd love to see her again, by the way my names Sasha, I'm a red fox by the way"

" Nice to meet you then Sasha, I'm Ginger" Ginger shook hands with Sasha.

Sasha stood up and put Ginger on her back, she then started darting through the rye field, she kept stopping and staring at certain parts of the field. Her ears would perk up and turn as if looking for a certain sound.

" I hope I didn't cause a distraction for your friend, I didn't mean to be that way" Sasha whimpered at the mark clamped on her forehead.

" What are you doing then?" Ginger asked while holding onto her severely bleeding arm. She didn't say or blame Sasha for anything. She wasn't that type of person.

" Looking for the sheep and horse" Sasha started sniffing the air and looking around, when she found the scent she was looking for she ran off in a southwest direction. Ginger was holding onto her arm and Sasha's fur, she too was eager to see Oreaium and Timmy, she wasn't even sure if Quirky was still following them anymore, she wasn't too worried about a bird that could fly.

Sasha stopped in a clearing, there was Oreaium and a badly beaten Timmy, Timmy was on the ground with a little bit of blood coming out of his hind and legs, Oreaium didn't have a scratch. Ginger looked at Timmy with sad eyes but looked at Oreaium with furious eyes, Oreaium just smiled a sheepish little smile that Ginger would wipe off her face.

" Do you know how much trouble we've been put through because of your antics? I'm sorry Oreaium but it's time to grow up"

Oreaium stared at her with wide surprised eyes, Ginger just seemed so upset and furious at her it wasn't even funny.

" What do you mean love?"

" You know what I mean, I'm sorry that you lost the only child you could have had, but things happen for a reason do they not? I believe that it goes farther than that, I could apologize a thousand times but for what? Timmy's badly beaten because of us looking for you, you know what? I'm tired of apologizing you should try it sometime as well"

Oreaium could feel Timmy staring at her, she turned around to see him with a serious face. Oreaium knew that Ginger was right, she'd been so angry with her life story she forgot what mattered most in life, her friends. She had staked her friend's lives for her own selfless needs, so what is she didn't have a child? She could always have another one and she would have a really kind and unselfish man by her side, she could feel tears start to trickle down her face.

" I'm sorry Ginger and Timmy, I'm so sorry I don't mean to be the way I am I just feel so depressed, and Ginger I would like to thank you personally however, you brought my life back in order for so long I suprised my feelings and you made me vent them "

Even though she felt awknowleged she still felt like she carried some of the blame, Ginger put her goofy smile on and told her not to worry about it, Oreaium then looked up at the ending of the rye maze.

" Good news I sent Quirky ahead to see how far we are, we should be in Wicklow by the morning"

Ginger smiled, she was almost home just one more day left.

* * *

Skipper had ran away from the zoo that night, not to be free but for his promise to Kowalski. He walked a while aways to the Chelsea hotel, he had told Missy to met him in the box outside, the box was a little room that Missy had been acquired in.

When Skipper arrived he slipped into the alley beside the hotel, into the box and awaited Missy. He was inside a small red room with checkered floor, compliments of extra flooring about the hotel. Skipper sat down on a soft fuchsia pillow while he waited for Missy to show up.

" Alright, state your business" He heard a gruff voice say adjacent to the room.

Skipper smiled a little, he crossed his flippers and saw the door open a crack. He looked up to see a red fox who's color was turning to a white color, she was part arctic fox and red as well, she was what happened when you cross-breed.

" I have a friend who needs to relax, can you do it old girl?" Skipper teased.

" Sure as hell I can" Missy smiled and barked a harsh sounding laugh, " When you need a room and how many occupants?"

" Two a platypus and a penguin" Skipper said while holding up two flippers, substituting for two fingers.

" Let me guess, they fell in love with each other" Missy said while sitting down, she was staring into space for a while, " Do they know the consequences?"

Skipper looked up surprised, " Consequences?" he repeated.

Missy nodded her head and sat up and stretched.

" Yes two different species mate and it's not a new creature, it is dangerous expectly since the mother is not used to the chromosome number" Missy looked at herself, " Mom told me I was a hard labour to hold onto"

Skipper didn't look worried, there was probably no way that Ginger would become impregnated. He was even sure that Kowalski wouldn't even sleep with her either, he was a shy boy even from day one when he was transferred to the zoo. And after he met Ginger he seemed more shy then ever and more distant as well.

" Alright, but it ain't gonna be free, I'm sure your used to it as well" Missy said with a devious greedy smile on her face.

" I love that face Missy, I really do" Skipper clapped and laughed along with her.

" Well it didn't win someones heart for no reason, now did it? Anyways, I can steal the key to room 145 anytime just let me know when," Missy was about to walk away instead she turned around gracefully on her heels and stared at Skipper,

" I'll think of a price, nothing fancy but very well deserving"

" I'm sure you will Missy, i'm sure you will" Skipper said while walking out towards the door.

" Wait! I thought of one" he heard Missy's voice boom from behind him.

Skipper turned around and stared into Missy's child like eyes, he hadn't seen her wear that look in years, it was the same look that used to get him in trouble in school.

" What is it Missy?" Skipper sounded like his time was precious, it made Missy hold her tongue in laughter.

" Can you do that one thing you used to do to me in school? Remember? It was just a little song you used to sing with your little voice"

Skipper looked flustered, he hadn't sung a song in years, and that wasn't just a song that she was asking him to sing, it meant something else.

" No" He said sternly.

" Please, please Skip please?" Missy pleaded.

" Don't call me that ever! I hate that name" Skipper yelled,

" You never had a grudge about it before"

" Alright fine!

I love you I really do, ti amo più di quanto avessi mai ora, perché il mio unico e solo", there are you happy now?" Skipper could feel himself start to tension up.

Skipper had known Missy since he was young, he went to school with her since she was the newest kid and no one talked to her. Skipper felt bad for her so he became her friend, when she got older she never grew and so the Chelsea hotel used her a mascot for their hotel. Skipper always used Missy as a guide to the outside. Since he never really left the zoo.

Missy had a bit of an amused smile on her face, she laid down on her back and smiled wider showing all her teeth.

" That brings back memories"

" That's all it's gonna bring" Skipper said with hastiness arising in his throat.

" Tell me Skip-er Skipper, have you really put a burden on me? I do not remember th`e having such a hatred toward thyself, I forsooth that we become friends again yes?" During her time Missy always used to speak old English to Skipper, mostly just to show off as always.

" No Missy, I just er" Skipper was trying to find the words to explain to her without hurting her feelings.

Missy sighed and tried to be of comfort to herself, she knew herself that she wasn't fooling anyone anymore.

" Since that day, when you left to go to the Penguin academy you've, you've changed, you turned bitter towards me and I hated it you changed so much that I couldn't stand it, you hated our funny ways of talking and my ways of showing off, it was if you thought I was immature and that you just spontaneously grew up, I'm sorry but I'm gonna call you Skip from now on, for old times sake"

" Missy, I'm sorry but I'm a soldier now, I wasn't meant to have feelings towards anyone except my men, that is all i'm sorry Missy, I better go" Skipper started to walk towards the exit.

Missy could feel her emotions colluding with each other, in her mind she wanted to scream at Skipper for being so cold hearted and a jerk to her for all those years. However, one part of her wanted to hold him and hug him in a friendly way that he used give her every morning, he used to listen to her thoughts and feelings and really consider them, now he would probably just laugh at her and tell her she's stupid. She missed his kind smiles and his friendly hugs, it was the one thing that she fell in love with him about.

" Skipper," Missy couldn't find the words to finish her sentence, she knew she had to think of something fast or he'd leave and wouldn't be back for a while. She only thought of one thing, and he wasn't gonna like it.

Skipper heard her and walked back towards the box, when he came through the hole, Missy pounced on him. She kissed him, it was for need for not seeing him but also missing the cute, childish way he abandoned long ago , she missed every inch of his ways, his old ways anyways she was tired of this,_ I'm a soldier I have no feeling_ crap that she was so used to hearing.

Missy jumped off of him and sulked back to the box, she turned to see Skipper's confused eyes, theres the look she missed his bewildered look, that was the one. She smiled to herself and walked into the box, as soon as she was in she heard him say,

" Where still friends! You hear that Miss? FRIENDS!" She could tell by the way his voice would shift up an octave was that he was flustered about the whole outcome of the situation.

Missy smiled a warm kind smile, it made her remember them when they were kids and walking to school together, it was a warm kind feeling that bubbled happly in her stomach.

_" Hey Skip!"_

_"Hey Miss!"_

_" Do you think I'll get in trouble again today?"_

_" Aha, of coarse Skip the teacher has a grudge against you"_

_" I guess so!"_

And they would laugh and laugh till they got to school, she remembered all his crazy antics that would get him in trouble, having to tell his mother and father that he was failing started the whole situation, he got shipped to the Penguin academy after he couldn't listen to anyone, Missy wasn't blaming his parents it's only if he listened to her and did his work,, they could have been friends, they could have been more.

" Yes, Skip were only friends" Missy said as she walked to a shattered jewelry box, she opened it and pulled out a necklace, it was shaped as a heart with fuchsia and black beads inside, she felt herself start to tear up, so slowly she put it away.

* * *

P.S Don't know who this worked out, but Skipper's life story is tied in with the Ginger arc, if you'd like comment about it, I might write about Skipper and Missy, to be frank I'd think it'd be cute, but I'll let you guys decide. Also we found out where the proposal necklace came from, so anyways for the GingerXKowalski fans it's coming soon I'm aiming to make it 7 chapters like my other story, Ginger.

Well gotta keep tracking,

Cheers!

1995penguin


	6. The gates of Dublin

Chapter six: Chathair Bhaile Átha Cliath ( City of Dublin)

The dawn, a lovely time of day when the earth slips from it's peaceful slumber and awakens it inhabitants with the promise of sun, it was a beautiful cool dawn, only if they weren't so exhausted.

Ginger was so overwhelmed with sleep she held onto Sasha for the whole time for balance, she keep looking forward with her eyes dropping downwards each time with looking at the switching hillside in her eyes.

" Look at all the houses, we must be in Dublin" Oreaium said, a bit of tiredness but filled with excitement in her voice.

All the animals perked up when they heard that they were in Dublin, Ginger had the most excitement. She couldn't wait to go home and see Kowalski, she would miss her friends like crazy but she still had an idea in mind for Oreaium.

" Alright loves, it's all up to you, were heading back now" Oreaium turned towards Sasha and Ginger.

Ginger was surprised, she thought they were walking to the shipyards together, even though she was overfilled with joy she was full of sadness as well, she didn't want to leave Oreaium but this was her home, and this is where she belonged. Ginger would have offered to stay but she would get turned away, as well as she was pushed all this way as well.

Ginger stopped and turned towards Timmy, Oreaium and Quirky, she smiled a nice kind smile and tried her best not to cry, and to get rid of the lump in her throat, she knew it would never go away.

" Thank you everyone, I'll never forget you" Ginger said with tears flowing from her eyes.

Oreaium herself started to cry, she came over and gave Ginger a huge hug and rubbed her back in a friendly way, she then got back and said a tearful goodbye. Ginger had turned towards Timmy and Quirky.

" Thank you as well"

Timmy looked towards Oreaium, Oreaium smiled and nodded in approval, Timmy turned towards Ginger, leaned forwards and pecked her on the cheek, not in a romantic way but as a farewell kiss, Ginger touched her cheek and smiled, the warmness was washed away by her tears.

Sasha nuzzled Ginger, she knew it was time to leave for the shipyards, Ginger nodded to her friends and climbed on Sasha's back and stared at her friends.

" Good bye" She yelled to them as Sasha took off to the shipyards.

* * *

The shipyards were a huge and mazey type of place, big tanker in every angle that you turned and the employees overtook the whole pier. Ginger looked in every direction, she had look out point and was watching while Sasha was looking for a box, Ginger's heart raced with excitement as she knew she'd be reunited with her beloved very soon.

Sasha stumbled upon an open box that had the address to New york on it, _Jackpot_ Sasha thought to herself, she whistled to Ginger, who stumbled her way over to her, together they both climbed into the box and closed it. Within a couple of minutes they felt the crate being picked up.

" Okay Paul wheres this one heading?' They heard a human ask,

" To New York, it doesn't have an address should we abandon?"

Ginger's heart immediately stopped for a moment.

" No, see those air holes? it's probably for a zoo transfer, you should be careful it's probably has animals in it, I load it on in a couple of hours"

Ginger closed her eyes in bliss, she could start to feel Kowalski's embrace more stronger and it lasted longer as well, she could just feel his fur on her's. It felt nice instead of the coldness of the grass or of the dew on the grasses, she was just glad that she was going home and seeing her beloved.

Once again they could feel their crate being carried and set down on something hard, outside the enclosed space they could hear the waves lapping up against the boat and the sound of gulls floating outside, Ginger could feel it's majestic lullaby as it slowly rocked her to sleep.

* * *

" I don't believe it" Kowalski said aloud, Skipper came rushing over to see what the commoction was, Kowalski was staring at the globe and was tracking Ginger via her necklace, on the globe it was showing that Ginger was traveling the seas and heading towards New York, probably a mistake it had to be Skipper was thinking to himself.

" How is it possible?" Kowalski started pushing buttons and looking towards the map, his face was twisted of confusion but excitement as well, he kept his eyes on the map not even staring at Skipper or the others.

" We can check it out, we'll go down to the pier and see if she's really coming here, Kowalski?" Skipper could feel his absence in the conversation.

" No" Skipper looked up at Kowalski's stern and sharp voice.

"I'll go down by myself, if it's a joke or something I'll be there to finally get it in my head" Kowalski stood up and walked towards the ladder, he climbed up and started to walk towards the pier.

* * *

When she awoke, Ginger could feel the fanning on nice cool air breathing down her body, she felt light sunning through the box, she knew the top was open but there was one question, Sasha was still asleep and the top was open. How did it get open? Ginger thought, she slowly looked up, what she saw would be in her mind forever.

There staring at her with a crowbar was, Kowalski, Ginger could feel her body and mind freeze for a couple of minutes, she could just stare. Stare into his saphire blue eyes, and breath slow simple breaths. She then felt herself start to lean upwards toward him and slowly touch lips, Ginger felt Kowalski gasping between crying and then feeling him put his flippers around her face, Ginger did the same and pulled him onto her. Ginger crying in the exaggerated kiss and rubbing his back in comfort, all she could say was,

" I-Im back, i'm back home"

Kowalski pulled himself off of her and smiled through tears, he tapped his flippers nervously and held out flipper hoping she would hold it in return, Ginger put out her hand and they slowly walked towards the zoo together, Sasha kept her distance between the two and just smiled, Kowalski, never wanted to leave her again, pulled her close to his body and held her there. Ginger didn't mind and just pushed her face into his furry side and slowly closed her eyes.

When they arrived at the zoo Ginger stopped at her exhibit, to find it taken by a turtle. She looked towards Kowalski with saddened eyes, that meant that she'd have to leave, again. However Kowalski shook his head.

" Nope, you are coming to live with us, Skipper said he'd alow it but only if your up to living with me" Kowalski closed his eyes loosely and smiled.

Ginger looked towards the HQ, the same place that felt was like a dream in her mind still there, still standing tall. Time didn't do anything to the earth as it did affect her mind, she felt a sandstorm hit her hard in the head then find out it did no such thing.

" I couldn't do that! I take up so much space!" Ginger was thinking of every single reason why she couldn't stay there, her heart was even wondering why.

" Well you could always stay with me, even though I don't know where I can stay, I wonder where Missy is?" Sasha said while interrupting them both.

Kowalski them looked at Ginger's neck observing the broken, poor put together necklace, he held it in his flipper and looked at her apologetically.

" You-you broke up with me?" he asked unsure of myself.

" No I was put through some trouble in Ireland, but I'm fine and no I didn't break up with you" Ginger replied.

What a perfect time to see her wolf scars, they zigzagged across her arms, Kowalski grasped them and pulled her closer to him, looking with such worried and petrified eyes, he tried to speak but no words came out. He closed his eyes and the summoned the courage to speak.

" Your hurt" was all he could manage to say.

Ginger heard Sasha whimper quietly, she turned and glared at her just to let her know it wasn't her fault. Ginger turned towards Kowalski and patted his head with her free hand, she wanted to tell him that her being away was safe, but it wasn't. Instead she slowly leaned forwards and kissed his head.

" I'll be fine, it'll be a perfect way to do our experment, you know with the blood" Ginger made a sing song voice, as if bribing him. Kowalski looked up towards her with tired eyes, she could tell that was the last thing on his mind.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, she could tell that he was cursing underneath his breath.

" Alright, let's go see Skipper, I hate these odds and probabilities"

" Huh?" was all Ginger could say, she motioned for Sasha to follow them as well.

* * *

Skipper stared wide eyed at Ginger, she smiled timidly and waved. Skipper shook his head violently a couple times but finally stopped. He walked up towards her and put his flipper on her shoulder and smiled his warm kind smile.

" Welcome back solider" he stopped and saluted, just for fun.

" Yes sir" Ginger mirrored his movements.

Skipper then turned his attention towards Sasha, he looked at her hard as if unsure of her, his face then went to shock and embarrassment. He walked over to her.

" You have the same golden eyes as her, are you by any chance related to Missy?"

Sasha's eyes lit up.

" Yes she's my cousin! do you know where she is?" Sasha felt her tail start to was with excitement.

" Yes, yes I do" Skipper said to himself.

* * *

Skipper, Sasha, Kowalski and Ginger all followed Skipper to the Chelsea hotel. Ginger wasn't sure where she was going, she must have Kowalski a million times but he wouldn't answer. Instead he ignored the question and looked away from her. Ginger wasn't sure what was wrong, but if he didn't want to talk about it then it was fine.

Skipper walked into the box, his moments going into deja vu, he remembered what happened last time and he tried to knock some sence into his mind. Sasha followed behind and started sniffing the room, tail wagging involuntary she couldn't help it she was excited.

" Missy?" Skipper yelled out.

The door in front of them opened reveling Missy, her eyes looked at Skipper and then at Sasha, her eyes widened in confusion. Missy walked closer towards Sasha and stopped when they were just inched away.

" Sasha?" she asked, her voice lower then a whisper.

Sasha just nodded.

Missy the embraced her in a wolf way, she could feel herself start to cry. She didn't care who was watching she hadn't seen her cousin in years, she felt so overjoyed and excited.

" What are you doing here?" Missy had to ask, she sat down and Sasha followed.

" I met Ginger, and she was going home, I tagged along and wanted to come live with you" Sasha paused for a moment, " May I?"

Missy looked at her and smiled,

" Of coarse child, of coarse your welcome to stay here as long you'd like"

Sasha smiled and hugged her once again, this time Skipper coughed to interrupt them, what a cold hearted person for ruining a happy moment, Ginger thought.

" Of coarse, I know" Missy said while turning around and grabbing a silver key, Ginger looked at it bewildered wondering what it was, while Kowalski looked nervous and flustered. Missy then walked out of the door, motioning for Kowalski and Ginger to follow.

Walking through a cold abandoned hallway, was the eerie picture of death and illusion in Ginger's eyes, she held onto Kowalski tighter, she could feel sweat start to pool in Kowalski's fur so she let go a bit. Missy then turned into a hallway that was lit with chandeliers and beautiful marble floors ran through the halls.

" As you can tell this is a pricey hotel, do not ruin anything!" Missy yelled at Kowalski.

Missy walked up towards room 145 and unlocked the door, she pushed the door open with her nose and motioned for them to look inside. Ginger walked in and felt her breath being taken away.

The room was filled with beautiful paintings and the huge room was taken up by a huge bed, the big screen TV was another thing that took up space, Ginger walked up towards the bed and sat on it. It was soft filled with down feathers and a huge white lace canopy surrounded her, Ginger felt her head being enveloped around the nice soft pillows. She sat up and saw Missy start to leave the room and close the door.

Kowalski just kept looking at the door, he looked around the room almost looking for an exit. Ginger leaned over the bed and smiled at him, she found it made him worse. Ginger then felt herself start to be taken over by Kowalski's nervous aura surrounding the room. She hoped off the bed and walked towards Kowalski.

" What's wrong?" Ginger asked,

" This whole scene is wrong, Ginger you don't know why where even here in the first place!" Kowalski sounded like a boy going through puberty, his voice kept cracking at the higher up octaves.

" Well yes, I don't know why were here, but I can find out, so why are we here?" Ginger asked jokingly.

Kowalski glared at her, his sense of humor was gone from his face.

" Skipper brought me here because of.....well....how can I explain this?" Kowalski then took out this notebook and started flipping through it, he then looked up towards Ginger.

" Ever hear of mating?" He asked timidly.

" Well yes, we platypi mate every year at June and October," Ginger looked at him a little too weirdly, though she didn't mean too, " Why?"

Kowalski looked as if it was an easy question, he walked closer to her and literally forced himself to put his flipper on her beak.

" Yes and what month is it?"

" October" Ginger replied

" And how old are you in platypi years?"

" Umm, about 5 years... why are you asking so many questions?"

" Platypi reach sexual maturity about second years, that is females however, Ginger have you reach adolescence?" Kowalski asked while once again scribbling in his notebook.

" Well yes" Ginger looked a little annoyed at him, what was he a doctor? Asking all these personal questions.

" Yes and it is October the mating season for adelie penguins as well" Kowalski said looking more worried.

" So?" Ginger had finally lost her patience.

" It means that both of our species are in their matings seasons, Skipper planed this soo perfectly, too perfectly if i am to comment" Kowalski through his hands in the air and paced around the room.

" What?" Ginger mored cooled down looked at Kowalski, she fully didn't comprehend what he was saying.

" Ginger, it means that Skipper is trying to make us mate, do you get it now?" Kowalski had came up and put both flippers on her shoulder, bore his eyes into hers trying to make her understand, and put it in English as well as he could.

Ginger finally got the message,she felt herself start to shake with tremors and nervousness. She understood, understood too well, she let go of Kowalski and walked away. She walked to the window and looked out.

She couldn't believe it, it finally struck her at that moment. Skipper planned their honeymoon at the right month and season as well, Ginger could feel her vision start to become blurrier by the minute. She looked at Kowalski who looked just as worse as she did.

What was she to do?

THE END!

Thank you for staying this far in the story, even if this one wasn't my best work, but I'm excited to start my final Ginger story arc, keep reading please and comment as well!

Arigato!

1995penguin


End file.
